Talk:Khroma Nugget
According to FFXIAH, this is dropped from Trolls in Mount Zhayolm. I'm gonna try and make a merit PT there later and see if I can confirm and get names of mobs it drops from, etc. Looks like a nice move from SE to make more Imperial Wootz available. If any blacksmiths out there could get some recipes for this from guild NPCs, that'd be great! --Kyrie 16:42, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Until blacksmiths and leathercrafters update the page, the only use I can see of this is making khromated leather, a BLU relic +1 ingredient. --Kilue 19:18, 13 September 2008 (EST) "the only use I can see of this is making khromated leather". Really? Just that? First thing that popped in my head was Khroma Ore. I'm all for making Imperial Wootz Ingots easier to get. But I might be a bit one-sided, since I'm trying to buy them. --Kudos 00:51, 13 September 2008 (UTC) That would be just a bit too easy, making ore out of nuggets like these wouldn't it? You can't make any ores with the other metals, just ingots at the moment. Nuggets are an impure byproduct, where as ore is pure, and also there currently is no Khroma Ingot. Buying these without knowing the recipe right now is a large risk. --Kilue 22:46, 14 September 2008 (EST) Well yes. You can't make ores out of nuggets. I was more along the lines of thinking: # nuggets replacing 1 Khroma Ore in the Imperial Wootz Ingot synth. Meaning you'd only need 12 ores instead of 24. But we don't even know yet if that is possible. --Kudos 05:03, 14 September 2008 (UTC) The general consensus on the Bluegartr forum is no. These seem to be only for blu AF+1 upgrade. However as Kudos said, it is quite common for ingot recipes to be able to interchange 3 nuggets instead of an ore (or w/e). So an imperial wootz ingot could be synthed with 12 khroma nuggets (they stack) and a wootz ore, as opposed to 4 khroma ore and a wootz ore. This is just an example as I can't be assed looking up the actual recipe, and it also doesn't appear to be possible, maybe in the future, maybe not. --Blazza 08:47, 14 September 2008 (UTC) * 12 khroma nuggets can not be used in a single recipe. There's a hard limit (internal to the crafting mechanic) of 8 items per synth. A "stack" counts as 12 items. --FnDragon 15:24, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Didn't know that. But anyway, Imperial Wootz Ingot is made with 1 x Iron ore, 2 x Khroma ore, 1 x Wootz ore. Looking at other ingot recipes, 6 x khroma nuggets and 1 x wootz ore would be a logical replacement. My point (which you clearly missed in your rush to tell me I'm wrong because you can't synth 12 items), stands. It's a moot point however, as even though it's a valid synth theoretically, the only recipe for Imp. Wootz ingots currently is 1 iron, 2 khroma, 1 wootz. --Blazza 04:39, 25 September 2008 (UTC)